Green Eyed Devil
by PaigeeLee13
Summary: Beca G!p what if Aubrey was the love interest instead of Jesse, could Beca get her pregnant?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

**Rating may change, depending on request.**

Prologue

Beca Mitchell was tired of all her dad's bullshit, about her desired profession and especially about not being like the 'Normal' girls her age and older, not that it was her fault about her extra appendage. It just made it really hard to date, so she didn't try.

So when her roommate said she was going to the Activities fair, Beca made her escape, "Me too! I'm going to the activities fair with my super good friend Kimmy Jin!" her voice filled with fake enthusiasm.

**A/N: sorry this is so short this was merely the prologue, I already have the next chapter writen and it is like 8 times this size :) also I want requests about what you wish to she happen in this.**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting the Greeen eyed devil

Chapter 1: Meeting the Green eyed devil

Beca P.O.V.

I watched longingly as my roommate quickly and easily made friends and was smiling and laughing all the while.

I frowned staring intently at the ground, how come I could never be that free and easy going? How come I couldn't make friends? I sighed. I knew the answer already, it's cause if you let someone in, they're likely to tear you apart.

Looking up I came across a green banner with bold white letters spelling out "DJs". Smiling I picked up my pace, lengthening my strides. Picking up a flyer from the table I frowned this wasn't a stand about DJing.

"Aw yeah, DJs!" A large blonde women with an Australian accent clapped. "Oh, Deaf Jews." She trailed of awkwardly, then mimicked scratching a record.

"Shalom" a large man hollered, a scrawny boy grinned beside him.

"That's not a real word, but keep trying!" the Australian woman yelled leaning over the table. "You will get there!" she spoke slowly.

The Jewish boy picked up a sign in sheet clipboard trying to hand it to her with a smile but she bluntly ignored him, turning to me again. I raised an eyebrow at her, "Not a lot of Jewish people where you're from?" I chuckled.

"Ah...No," she trailed off. "I did do Fiddler on the roof, though, in High School, It was very Jewish." she grinned showing all her pearly whites. The Jewish boy had by now put the clipboard down and was now just staring at us. "Fat Amy." she held out her hand.

I raised mine to meet hers "Beca" I smiled.

She turned back to the boys, "Hey guys," retreating I smiled as she said, "Alright, I'll give you my number!"

Rolling my eyes and shaking my head at her antics I walked around and looked at the tables on display disinterestedly. I faintly heard two beautiful voices arguing, so I look up, meeting beautiful green eyes from across the quad, and I start to made my way over. She smiled in an ugly way. "I don't Know," she looked at the girl beside her, lightly grabing her shoulder, "she looks a little to alternative for us." she looked back to me.

I stood there for a moment taking them both in, they were both exceptionaly beautiful. The green eyed woman was blonde, her golden hair fell in curls around her face and spilling slightly over her shoulders in a neat organized sort of way, her bangs were curled away from her breath taking face making it stand out all the more, and her tanned skin and olive eyes pop. she wore an obseanly hot pink dress that was skin tight, it connected and buttoned at the collar but was then slit down to show a fair amount of cleavage. My eyes gravitated towards it instantly.

The Redhead next to her had intense bright blue eyes that matched her multitude of blues checkered dress that also clung to her like her blondes compainion's did. She stepped forward her curls falling in her face. A big smile lighting up her features making her eyes shine even more brightly. "Hi, any intrest in join our A cappella group?" her soft voice flowed from pink pouty lips, making her even more beautiful.

I took the flyer Looking it over, the girls on it looked like they were flight attendents, then looked back to the ginger, "Oh right, this is a thing now." My eyes betrayed me and strayed to the blonde, tracing her high cheekbones and bronze tinted cheeks, her full lips turned up in a semi-smile.

"Oh totes!" my attention was brought back to the smiling redhead. "we sing covers of songs without any instraments!" she giggled, "It's all from our mouths." My cheek heat up slightly as the hopefully unintended innuendo slips through my brain, I watch as the blonde smiles brightly as I look back and forth between them.

"Yikes." slips from my lips before I can stop it.

The ginger starts again, not at all turned off by my rudeness, she was going on and on about the four groups of campus, my eyes turn back over to the gorgeous blonde as she looks at the redhead explaining, biting her lip in the process. "And we compete in national compititions!" she snaps me out of my staring once again.

"On purpose?" I don't mean it as harshly as it comes out, i notice the blondes eyebrow twitch. Wanting to keep the conversation going I continue, "It's pretty lame."

She twitches again, as I smile out an apology. She looks taken aback and flinches before retaliating, "We played at the Cobb Energy Preforming Arts Center, you bitch!" she smile, her voice falsely sweet with a bitter edge in it.

I grinned and raised my eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh" The redhead steps in, "What Aubrey means to say is, that we are a close-knitt, talented group of ladies, whose dream is to return to the national finals in Lincoln Center this year." Her eyes lit up once again, "Help us turn our dream into a reality?" she trailed off her voice cracking and sounding desperate, her eyes pledding me. I ripped my eyes from the redhead to the blonde who I now knew as Aubrey, who looked just as desperate.

Averting my eyes I mummbled "I'm sorry, I don't even sing" I looked down taking a step back. "but it was really nice meeting you two," My voice cracked as I walked away.

Walking around a little more I signed up for an Internship at the radio station, and made my leave of the Activities Fair, and toward what would hopefully help me produce music.

A/N: and suggestions? or requests? well I hope you like it :) I'm working on chapter two at the moment! tell me what you think! I I was thinking that maybe both Aubrey and chloe will burst into her shower? tell me what you think


	3. Chapter 2: Meetings and Deals

Chapter 2: Meetings and Deals

Walking into the radio station, I couldn't stop a cheesy grin from being plastered on my face. The guy at the front desk directed me through the door on his right and I happily obliged. I opened the door slowly, taking in the room piece by piece; there were rows and rows of records and CDs, all of which seemed to be covered in a thick layer of dust.

"Ninety-Five point Seven, WBUJ, Music for the independent mind." A husky British voice rang throughout the set. As I descended to the middle of the room toward the DJ booth my thoughts seemed to drift back to the two beauties I met earlier, and their disappointed faces. The blonde, Aubrey, has certainly peaked my interest, she seemed so uptight and…fierce!

"Hey" jostled me from my thoughts as I looked over at the blonde boy who had spoken to me.

"Hi." My mind was on auto pilot.

"Have you been standing there long?"

"No." I replied much too quickly, because I was actually certain how long I had been here, "No," I repeated, "I just got here," he turned around walking away, "I wasn't just standing here.." I trailed off following after him.

"Freshmen aren't allowed in the booth," he threw over his shoulder.

"Oh, sorry." I took a large step back, suddenly unsure.

"You must be Becky, my new intern?" he questioned.

"Luke! Sorry I'm late! It's been a long day of recruiting and almost no one seemed interested or were just plain talentless and Chloe is just so happy and bubbly and and…" a deep breath was taken. I froze upon hearing the familiar voice.

"Chill Aubrey, you really need to learn to breathe in between monologues!" Luke grabbed her shoulders to steady her, "Don't want to toss any cookies do you? Aubrey this is my intern, Becky!" he pointed to me. Aubrey looked over his shoulder to see whom he was talking about.

"You!" she pointed a finger at me, "You're the Alts girl!" Aubrey exclaimed in disbelief.

Luke looked confused by this point, "you two know eachother?"

"No."

"Yes."

We look to each other, "I know her," Aubrey sings

"No you don't!" I glare.

"Yeah I do." She challenged. "I totally know her!" she looked back to Luke.

"She doesn't" I try one more time, not sounding at all convincing.

Luke raised his brow, "Okay well you two can figure it out while you're stacking CDs," he pointed at me, "Aubrey you're running music again this year." She nodded in confirmation, saluting and winking at him. Jealousy churned in my gut, before I scolded myself. Luke turned to walk away before quickly turning back, "Now you two will be spending a lot of down time together, so Aubrey please just… no sex on the desk!?" he smiled and walked away with quick strides.

I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion, sex on the desk? What have I missed? Shaking my head, I shuffled through the CDs, frowning.

"Man this sucks," I mutter, picking up a stack, "I wanted to play music."

"Really?" Aubrey asks, "Because I thought you came here just so you could stack some CDs, or maybe you're actually here just so you can stalk me?" her voice laced with sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes, before scanning her. She changed since I last saw her, she now wore workout gear, unbelievably short spandex shorts, a grey fitted tank top that show more cleavage than the dress she previously atoned with a purple zip up hoodie. She turned on her heel striding the DJ booth before I could get another word in and promptly slammed the door.

An hour later she came out without her jacket, claiming to 'need some fresh air' because 'it was so stuffy in here she could faint', not to mention it was too 'clutter filled'

I watched as she left, not noticing Luke sneak up behind me. "She's pretty, yes?" he spoke in my ear, nearly making me jump out of my skin. Whipping around to face him I felt my cheeks lite up.

"W-what?!" I stutter.

"Aubrey, you think she's hot, right?" he looked amused at how uncomfortable I was. "I won't tell her, don't worry," he winked.

"What, are you, like, her boyfriend?" I stuttered lamely, trying to change the subject to no avail.

Luke made a face, "Pssh, no way! Gross! She's my sister!" he gasped.

"What are you two weirdoes talking about?" Aubrey's velvet voice rang out. We both turned to look at her, and stared. She rolled her eyes and flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Whatever." She walked away. I noticed then that she had a tattoo on her right shoulder, a pair of beat headphones with the words 'I AM TITANIUM'

Laying on the grass I thought of Aubrey's tattoo, sighing I laid back and listened to said song it referenced, deciding to make a remix of it.

After heading back to the dorms, so happy that I got a single, I fell asleep while I was making Aubrey's remix.

"Beca," I hear my father's voice and resist the urge to groan. "Wake up Beca!" he sounds pissed. "funny this doesn't look like your Intro to philosophy class?!" he gestured around the room.

"Well, I'm posing and important philosophical question," I started, "if I don't actually go to that class, will it still suck?" I asked trying to agitate him. I smirked when his brow scrunched up.

"You've been here, what, a month? And you haven't attended most of your classes? This is college Beca, you have to put yourself out there, make memories!" he ranted, "How about I cut you a deal?"

"I'm listening," I raised my brow, this outta be good.

"one year, try for one year, attend classes, make some friend and join one club, and I really need to see it Bec!" he stared at he, "and if you're still not happy, you can quit college, and I will help you move to LA!" he finished.

I couldn't believe what he was saying, "Really?" I questioned, trying to hold in my excitement.

"Yes, but remember, I really need to see it Beca," and with that he took his leave.

**A/N: chapter 3 was originally with this but i decided that the shower scene should be it's own chapter, so I'm about to upload that one as well, :) just need to finish typing it! so tell me what you think! and review :) tell me what you want to see! i know its alittle slow now, but it'll get better soon, i think im about to change it to M**


	4. Chapter 3: Fade to Black

Chapter 3: Fade to Black

Glancing at the clock with glared an angry red, 2:30 am I disrobed, deciding the showers would be empty and it would be safe to go. Gathering my shower supplies and putting my black robe on I ventured down the hallway, turning in the locker room to set my clothes down.

"You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say, I'm talking loud, not saying much, I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet." I sang what Aubrey's had stuck in my head since I officially met her.

Getting in the stall, I slid the curtain shut, taking of my robe and hanging it on the knob, I absentmindedly turned on the water making sure it was warm before stepping under the spray. _"You shoot me down, but I get up, I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away"_ I continued.

"You can sing!" the shower curtain was ripped open, a familiar bubbly redhead was standing there grinning at me. Flipping around I jumped for the shower curtain trying to cover myself, but she yanked it away. My scrunchy was then the only thing covering my not so girly private. "Dude!" I screamed, "Get out!" I really wished I had my rape whistle!

"How high does your belt go?" the beautiful redhead voiced as she stepped into my stall.

"My what?" I was confused, then I happened to look down and see her in all her glory, "Oh my God!" I felt myself get harden. "Oh god," I muttered again.

She looked down and seemed to notice that my hands were only covering my lower half, to which she raised her eyebrow. "embarrassed of yourself? What are you not shaved?" she laughed.

"Please leave," I whimpered, the swelling in my crotch starting to hurt.

"You have to audition for the Bella's!" she started again.

"I can't concentrate on anything your saying until you cover your junk!" I say, glance back down at her toned body before quickly averting my eyes.

"Just consider it!" she pleaded continuing her sales pitch. "One time we sang back up for prince! His butt was so tiny I could fit it in like one hand!" she flung her hand up to show me her excitement making her knock my scrunchy out of my hands. "Opps," she says, not at all sounding sorry, "Oh, hey!" her eyes lit up as she glanced down at my extra appendage.

I quickly turned around to hide myself, "I am nude!" I tried again to get her to see how weird this was. "Please don't tell anyone about...well…you know…" I trailed off.

"Sing with me!" she demanded, "you were singing Titanium right?"

I smiled, "You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah, plus it's Aubrey's lady jam!" she winked.

"What the hell is a Lady jam?"

"Well, you know, a song you listen to while you're… um wanking…"

"Gross!" I can't believe she really just said that.

"Well, Aubrey says the song really builds," she winked again, and I felt my face flush and myself harden even more to the thought of the blonde in such a position. All my blood was rushing south and quickly, leaving me lightheaded and dizzy. "I'm Chloe by the way," she raised her hand.

Grasping her hand I mumbled "Beca," her hand was soft and warm.

"So will you sing it for me? But trust me you def don't want to sing it for Bree! She might jump you!" she laughed crossing her arms under her bare perky breasts. "I'm not leaving here until you sing. So…"

I look around, then down to my toes, noticing my penis is erect. I blush looking at it, the best way to make her leave was to give her what she wanted. "_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose, fire away, fire away_" she joined in, _"ricochet, you take your aim, fire away, fire away, you shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium, you shoot me down, but I won't fall, I am titanium."_ We finish staring at each other, I then glance down at her to look straight back up at the ceiling.

"oh yeah, I'm pretty confident about all this," she gestured down her body.

"You should be." I gulped.

"As should you! I mean look at the size of that thing! It's a wonder how you haven't fainted yet!" she shouted and I quickly covered myself. "Oh, Here," she handed me my towl, and I quickly tied it around my waist, blushing when it bulged out. "Looks like you got a tent there!" she winked. "does someone like gingers?" she giggled taking a step towards me.

I gulped, "uh, no, actually, I prefer, uh b-blondes." I surprise myself at what I had admitted.

She looked surprised for a second before beaming, "So Aubrey's more your style then!" she grinned like a Cheshire cat. I blushed, my groin tightening even more, and I groaned, which caused her to giggle. "Oh My God you do!" she exclaimed, "You might want to take care of that before you pass out!" she laughed.

"Chloe? Is that you?" Aubrey's voice echoed around the walls in the bathroom, and I groaned again. "What was that? Are you having sex in there?" she sounded angry.

"Oh hey Bree, over here, and nope, just chatting with Beca here over her preference!" she grinned at me.

I heard the pitter patter of what I assumed was bare feet on the linoliem, grimacing I covered my tent as best I could.

"Chloe why are you…oh it's **_you_**…" she glared at me. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at her body only clad in a tiny yellow towel.

Chloe threw her arms around Aubrey, probably trying to give her a hug, but ended up startling the blonde causing her to drop her towel, I gasped, she's even more beautiful than I thought! I took in her long legs that went on for miles, her tan toned body and round perky breasts. My erection throbbed painfully, and I didn't know what to do.

"See something you like?" Chloe smirked. But then I her lips slowly turned into a frown, "Beca, are you alright?" she stepped towards me. I groaned, falling backwards slightly, the last thing I remember Is two soft hands grabbing around my waist and concern swimming in breathtaking green eyes.

**A/N: so what do you think? give me thoughts and opinions! i would love to hear from you! so I can know what you liked and what what you hated! review :) tell me what you wish to see!**


	5. Chapter 4: Just A Dream

Chapter 4: Just A Dream

"Would you like some help relieving some pressure?" Soft hands grabbed my hips from behind, pulling me flushed against a VERY female body. "Aubrey and I would love to help you with your...er, problem." Chloe breathed in my ear before licking the shell of it. "Isn't that right Aubrey?"  
The blonde practically materialized in front of me, wearing nothing but black lace. I groaned at the sight. She leaned forward till we were nose to nose, "need some help, Dj?" her breath ghosting across my lips. Her breath smelled oddly like cake frosting, arousing me more, would she taste as good as she smelled?  
Chloe's hands slithered across my stomach, then to my breasts, applying light pressure, and pinching my nipples, causing my head to roll back on her shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aubrey move, looking back to her, she smirked. She slowly started to descend down my body, placing nips and open mouth kissed across my torso and hips.  
"W-wait, I've never..." I gasped, panting and blushing.  
Her eyes met mine, "Tell me to stop," she gripped the base of my shaft, before moving her hand up and down, her eyes never left mine.  
Slowly she licked the tip, "Oh God!" My fingers clutched at her luscious blonde locks, fingernails digging into her scalp. She gasped.  
Then her mouth descended, replacing her hand, I was in pure bliss, I looked down at Aubrey, and the beautiful barbie was staring right back at me, she wink, making me groan.  
She started to bob her head, tracing patterns with her tongue every time she came up. "Shit! Oh Aubrey, don't stop!" I thrusted my hips up into her mouth , yanking on her hair, bringing her down, I felt myself slip down her throat a groaned as she gagged. I thrusted my hips again, but Aubrey never told me to stop. she gagged more, and drug her teeth along my base, lightly. I felt the pressure building. "Ugh. AUBREY!" I screamed, shooting up off the bed. I looked around, this wasn't my dorm room, nor was it the bathroom, where am I?  
A throat cleared, and looked into Blue eyes, "Beca?" Chloe's voice was soft, but laced with laughter. "You talk in your sleep, did you know that?" she giggled, looking over at her blonde counterpart.  
Looking at them I noticed Aubrey's face was almost as red as Chloe's hair, and she refused to look at me. "oh?" I questioned, "And pray tell, What exactly did I say?"  
"Oh you know, this and that," The redhead teased, a twinkle in her eye, "A moan here, and a groan there, our names came out a couple of times, Aubrey's more so.." She pouted, and I couldn't help but chuckle at her playfulness.  
I flushed remembering the dream, and Aubrey's beautiful green eyes as she looked into mine when she did the most intimate thing thats ever been done to me. I groaned, this woman was going to kill me.  
"On that note, Chloe, I have class," Aubrey walked towards me, still not meeting my eyes. "I'll see you at work Beca," She grabbed her back from the bedpost and practically ran out the door. What am I gonna do now?  
"She doesn't know," Chloe's voice chimed in.  
I looked over to her, "that I like her?" I questioned.  
"Well..." Chloe looked away, "she might know that...you were moaning her name," she giggled as I blushed. "But she doesn't know about your...equipment." her eye danced in amusement.  
I flopped back down on the bed, which smelled oddly like red velvet cake, "Where am I?"  
"Aubrey's bed," her response was immediate.  
"No, Like _where_ am I?"  
"oh," she shrugged, "This is Aubrey and my dorm!" she smiled. I looked around this dorm was huge compared to mine. "It's actually more like an apartment, because there is a kitchen."  
"Chloe?"  
"hmm?" she looked at me.  
"What do I do?" i sighed, inhaling Aubrey's scent.  
She grinned like the Cheshire Cat, "Well, What you're going to want to do to get Aubrey to fall for you is..."

**A/N: Well sorry it's so short, but I'm already working on chapter 5! please review! i want to know what you think! it keeps me motivated! also tell me what youwant to happen! :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Who's FlutterShy?

Disclaimer: I Own nothing

Chapter 5: Who's Fluttershy?

"Hey babe!" Chloe leaned in and gave a quick peck on the cheek. A week had passed since the bathroom indecent "Here's a latte!" she beamed at me.

"Get a room!" Aubrey scoffed, "I don't want to see any more of that than I have to!" Chloe and I shared a look. I raised my brow as Chloe shrugged with a smirk. She leaned in placed another peck this time on the corner of my mouth. i felt my face heat up. "Seriously Chloe, leave! I busy!" Aubrey furrowed her brows.

"But Bree-Bree!" Chloe whined.

"Don't you 'But Bree-Bree' me!" she huffed, "Either knock it off, or get out of my sight!"

Chloe sighed then leaned forward, "She's about to indulge in her guilty pleasure," Chloe trailed off in a whisper, her warm breath brushing my ear, "In her show My Little Pony, so she wants you to leave, but that's not going to happen is is?" the question was rhetorical i knew, but i nodded anyways. "Bree?" she turned to the blonde huddled in the corner, "Is it about time to watch our show?" she grinned.

Aubrey huffed, obviously annoyed, "It is... but not until _she_ leaves!" I felt myself shrink back from Aubrey's intense glare.

"You know since I'm Pinkie Pie... in character form, and you're um... Rarity I think? maybe? who do you supposed Beca would be? maybe Rainbow Dash mixed with a little Fluttershy when she's around you or I? hmm?" Chloe ranted, "or maybe she's more like Scotaloo? Nah, hmmm, ya know I'm also kinda stumped on you as well! oh geeze, this is mind boggling! um maybe you'd be Princess Luna, Aubs?"

"What is she talking about?" I whispered, hoping Aubrey would hear me.

"The My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic characters," Aubrey sighed again.

"whose Rainbow Dashie?" I questioned confused, " and FlutterShutter?" Did I get the names right?

"You mean Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy?" she Laughed, looking at Chloe who was still rambling to herself, she shook her head smiling. "Well Rainbow Dash is a Pegasus pony, she's got a blue coat and a rainbow mane, she's kinda egotistical and loud but she's loyal and proud. Then Fluttershy's the completely opposite in personality. She's Shy but sweet, a doormat as they call her in the show and a push-over, she represents kindness, she has yellow fur and a light pink mane, but you know I think you're more like her pet bunny Angel, that little basted devil that always wears a scowl with his arms crossed!" She spat, If felt as if she forgot I was there. Her cheeks were pink as though she were flustered, her eyes narrowed, hair pulled back in a some how organized messy bun.

"babe?" Chloe's tongue snaked up the side of my ear, Aubrey's eyes snapped to Chole, her eyes turning to slits, glaring wickedly at her. I gulped, what happened? One minute we were talking about my little pony the next a glaring contest? I do not understand women! "Come sit down!" Chloe smiled, dragging me behind her to the couch, before pushing down on it, snuggling into my shoulder.

Aubrey huffed, sliding in beside me opposite of Chole.

Chloe grinned, grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch, throwing it around the three of us. The blanket wasn't all that big, Aubrey had to press against, her breath on my neck. I gulped as her hand landed on my upper thigh. My dream resurfaced, i felt my self growing hard. "My Little Pony, My Little Pony, ahhh ahh ahh ahh My Little Pony!" the two sang both giggling into my neck. Chloe's arms wrapped around my waist thumbs tugging on my belt loops, exposing the skin of my hips. I was growing hotter by the second.

"Chloe," I strained. she looked at me raising her brow.

"Yes Beca?" Her finger wandered the skin just below my waistband. "Something wrong?" Aubrey's hand lowered slightly, dropping to my inner thigh as she stretched her back. Her fingers unknowingly pressed against my erection. I groaned. Aubrey glanced at me. "Beca, are you okay?" Chloe's breath hot was hot on my ear as she spoke.

"Um..." I flicked my eyes across the room, looking at anything other than Chloe, my fake girlfriend, and Aubrey the woman I wanted to court. "Yeah... um, I just forgot that.." I paused, "I have to... meet my dad? Yeah meet my father, that's what I forgot all right, i have to ... meet..my ...dad," I strained a smile, averting my eyes. "Gotta go! Bye!" I kissed her cheek, running through the room, slamming it behind me. I leaned against it, letting out a breath, "These women are going to kill me!" I huffed.

**A/N: Heyyy guys, sorry it's been so long... College life sucks, moving, sucky internet and fanfiction it's self hated me haha. This is kinda short but I already almost have the next chapter completed and it will also be posted tonight or early tomorrow :) also I have a youtube account you should check out :) if you like Slenderman, Heroes, Harry Potter, TF2, My Little Pony: Frienship is Magic, and Sailor moon, I think you'll like it :)**


	7. Chapter 6: Meetings and deals

**A/N: Heyyy guys, sorry for the delay! I'll explain more at the bottom, and I need opinions also.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

Chapter 6: Meetings and Deals

Running. I was running. Hi-tailing it away from Aubrey and Chloe's dorm as fast as I could with my tail, or in this case boner, tucked between my legs. I felt my throat constrict as I thought of the way it felt to have those two beautiful girl pressed firmly against me, the way Chloe's arms felt around my waist, and Aubrey's fingers on my upper inner thigh. I whimpered patheticly. And to think this all start while watching an episode of My Little Pony, chuckling I came to a stop outside my door.

Flopping down on my bed, I sighed. Free at last!

"Beca!" I groaned as my father's voice was muffled from the door.

"What!" I all but screamed.

"Beca?" I knew that voice! I was up and at the door in seconds. I ripped the door open, tackling the boy who stood next to my father, whom I didn't even glance at.

"Jesse!" I pulled back to look at him, before pulling away.

"Beh-caw!" he cupped his hands over his mouth, cawing like a bird.

"Laugh it up, Dipstick, I'll get you back!" I crossed my arms putting on my best 'serious face' "What are you even doing here?" I wondered out loud.

"You wound me so," He looked down to the ground, and I punched his shoulder, hard. "Ow! Dude! What the hell was that for?!" He yelped, rubbing the now red spot appearing on his shoulder.

"For-"

"Actually Beca," My father cut me off, only then did I aknowledge his presence, "He's going to go here now, and I'm going to make you an offer..." He trailed off.

My anger I had at him for cutting me off turned into curriousity, what could he possibly have to offer me? "and?" I questioned.

He looked unsure for a moment before begining, "How would you like to move out of the dorms?" I raised my eyebrow waiting for the catch. "You and your brother would rent an apartment together, all paid for, with extra rooms, it's got one master bedroom and bath, 1 large room, 2 mediuem rooms, a guest full bathroom, a kitchen of moderate size a garadge, and a small office." He finished with a smile, seeming pleased with himself.

Jesse and I looked at each other, he shruged at me. "Now what's the catch?" Surprisingly it was Jesse who asked the question.

I glanced down the hallway that we were standing in awkwardly, "How about we step inside?" I offered, grabbing Jesse by the elbow and dragging him inside. My father trailed behind us. "Okay, continue." I plopted down on my bed, Jesse soon following.

"No catch."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "There's always a catch..." I trailed off, looking at Jesse. "Why so many rooms? Why not just get Jesse a dorm room?"

Father looked off to the side nervously, "Beca you tend to be a kluts and don't seem to like your roomate any ways, look you havnt even unpacked and I think that-"

"_What. is. the. catch._" I asked again, enunciating each word slowly. He straightened his shirt and scratched his face, he's hiding something.

"Well there is top of the line security installed in this apartment, well it's actually a house, and as for the rooms, it's so if you guys meet any people whom you wish to live with... maybe you could...?"

"Father you are not my keeper... just because I'm different, in more than one way... doesn't mean that I am incapable or need looking after, and this new high tec security... out with it, now!"

"Well there are cameras and-"

"Cameras!" Came Jeese's voice from my right, making me jump.

"For safty messures!"

"What could we possibly need cameras for in Barden?!" He's voice questioned our father's sanity.

"well-"

"Take them out and you've got a deal." I cut him off, looking him dead in the eye. I wanted those extra rooms, I had an idea.

"Good well, start packing up, now the rent is covered seeing as I own the house all you'll need to do is buy food, all appliances are already in the house, this was your guys grand parents house so i expect you to tract it well! understood? also here are five keys, now I have 2, so either Sheila or I can enter when ever. four for if you get two roomates and an extra to hide outside in case of forgotten keys, understood?" Jesse Saluted him, a serious look on his face.

"You should really learn to breath between monologues," I told him before grabbing my headphones and laptop, "Jesse, accompany me to my friends dorm?" I saw him nods his head, and continued to the door. "Shut and lock the door on your way out," I looked at my father, grabbing he keys from his hands, leaving him standing alone in an empty dorm room.

**A/N: SO sorry about the delay! I tried to update a few weeks ago, but it wouldn't let me, FF kept taking it down, and I just finished my first year in college and finals took alot of my time, and I get destracted with reading other peoples stories! I moved out of my dorms to two miles away AND then moved a second time two weeks later as well as having two jobs, AND a new puppy. so I wrote this while on a plane for two hours and this is more like a filler than an actual chapter, just trying to get some facts and establishments out there.**

**now I need opinions and I can't finish the next chapter with out them so **

**1: should this be a triple treble? **

**2: should Aub and chole move in with them**

**3: Should Jesse still join the Trebles**

**4: Should Aubrey get jealous of him**

**and 6: When/if will Aubrey and chloe realize they both like Beca and each other?**


	8. Chapter 7: Raspy Voices

**A/N: Sorry this one is kinda short, your reviews gave me modivation to upload quickly, I'm also half way done with chapter 8 already too!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: Raspy Voices

I drug Jesse behind me, my short legs moving much faster than normal. I looked at the numbers passing me by. Turning down Juno Hall, I lengthened my strides, 657, 656, 655. "Beca?" Jesse questioned. "Mind telling me where we're going? And in such a hurry? I don't think I've ever seen you move this fast, what's the rush?" He joked, trying to lighten the mood.

I merely looked at him. 613! I rapped my knuckles on the door quickly, I could here Aubrey complaining about 'the jerk, who needs to learn how to knock, _for serious_ Chloe!' I rolled my eyes, my hand still knocking on the door.

"That's a little much, don't you think?" He tilted his head to the side as I winked at him.

Aubrey swung the door open, much to fast for me to comprehend, as I was distracted by Jesse. He knuckles tapped her collar bone, the skin to skin contact made me freeze, my hand coming to a halt resting above her chest. My fingers flexed against her flesh, I felt my face heat up.

"Didn't you just leave here not 30 minutes ago?" Aubrey raised her brow, and crossed her arms over her chest, never once pointing out my hand was touching her.

Slim tan arms wrapped around Aubrey's waist, "Don't be so mean, Bree!" Chloe chastised, her fiery locks appearing over Aubrey's right shoulder, resting her chin on it.

Aubrey's face paled before turning a deep scarlet in color, looking flustered. "C-Chloe!" She shrieked. Hmm interesting, _did Aubrey like Chloe?_

"Yes?" Chloe's voice dropped an octave, a took on a deep rasp. My jaw dropped, and I felt my eyes widen in surprise. That was kinda...sexy. I looked at Aubrey, her expression was much like mine. Wide eye'd, unhinged jaw, and face that rivaled a red velvet cake. My train of thoughts lead me back to the day they walked in on me in the shower, and how sweet Aubrey smelled. How good she looked when she... I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I couldn't go down that road again (No pun intended.), It'd be the point of no return. "Bree? Are you okay?" She rasped agaist the shell of the blondes ear. Aubrey's arms dropped, and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Chloe just smirked at her reaction. _Did Chloe like Aubrey? I could never have what they have, could I?_

"Hey, Beca, what's wrong?" Jesse asked me softly, I looked at him scrunching my eyebrows in confusion. He reached up, wiping something off my face, I was shocked to realize it was water on her fingers, tears. Why was I crying? I have to get out of here.

"Beca?" My eyes snapped back to the two Bellas. "What's wrong?" Aubrey looked concerned, her voice filled with worry. "Why are you crying?" She took a step towards me, untangling from Chloe.

"I got to go." I turned a sprinted down the hall, getting the hell outta dodge.

"Beca!" Chloe's voice stopped me in my track.

I turned back to look at her, "I'll call you later," I threw over my shoulder. "Jesse, come."

"You better not be lying to her Mitchell! Or you'll answer to me!" Aubrey's voice sounded hard, and cold. I gulped, I actually had no intention of calling Chloe later, I don't do feelings. _Maybe Aubrey did like Chloe? What if she loved her even?_ I choked back a sob that threatened to escape, and turned sharply.

_"Jesse! Here!"_ I spit angerly at him.

Listening to his footfalls and his mumbling of "I'm not a damn dog!" We made our way back to my dorm.

**A/N: So all but two of you voted Triple Treble, Sorry guest. Sorry this is short, next one will me twice this in size, and should be uploaded later tonight. Keep the reviews up :) they keep me motivated! I also like requests! so if there's something you wish to see, let me know and I'll do my best.**

**Also, I put up a Challenge of a pitch perfect/ Prom night challenge where Chloe is actually Dona from Prom night (Who Brittany Snow plays in both.) Someone took up this challenge, and it's awesome! But I was thinking of making Chloe's back story, a completely different approach than he did? would you like this to happen? I already have it wrote up if you do, if you don't I will rewrite the BeChloe sad/ happy moment. let me know! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Chloe's Story

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Pitch Perfect or Prom Night**

Chapter 8: Chloe's Story

"My Little Pony," I stared at my beloved laptop, "My Little Pony," ponies were flying around on my screen. Why was I torturing myself like this? "Ahhh ahh ahh ahh,"I felt a tear trail down my cheek, I couldn't really have Aubrey if they we're in love with each other. More tears fell, I wiped them away quickly. I felt so empty, so lost and alone. "My Little Pony."

Jesse had left two hours ago, after I had shut the door in his face, locking it quickly so he wouldn't be able to question me.

There was a scratching noise that I had come to know, of Kimmy Jin unlocking the door. But the person who walked through the door was not who I was expecting. Chloe strutted in, tucking a bobby pin in to her red hair which was pulled back into messy bun. She kicked the door shut behind her, "Hey babe!" She grinned. "Oh! You're watching party of one! My favorite episode! Pikie Pie totally loses her shit!" She giggled. I stared at her incredulously. _Was she serious?_

"Chloe! How the hell did you even get in here?"

"Oh that's easy!" She beamed at me, "I picked your lock with two of my bobby pins!" She said matter of factually, as if it was obvious.

My eyes narrowed, "Get out!" Her eyes snapped to mine, shocked. "I don't want you or Aubrey here!" Her eyes filled with tears, I had to look away. I couldn't watch Chloe cry.

"But Beca-" Her voice cracked.

"No Chloe!" I cut her off, standing up.

"Beca Mitchell! You will shut up and let me talk! You can't yell at me when I've done _nothing_ wrong!" Chloe clenched her fists, staring at the ground. I sighed, falling back on my bed, she was right. "What's this all about anyways, you randomly showed back up at our dorm room, not even thirty minutes after you had left, then as soon as you had arrived, you were running away with tears in your eyes! Even now it looks like you've been crying for hours!" She wrapped her hands around mine, looking me dead in the eye, "So tell me, what is wrong? No bullshit, or lies! Okay?"

"Aubrey loves you," I blurt out before I could stop it. She drops my hands, shocked.

"Well of course she does silly! And I love her!" She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion, tilting her head. Her admitting that hurt deeply, and I let out a sob involuntarily. "But Beca you knew that already?" What was meant to be a statement came out sounding more like a question, "I mean we've been friends for years, I've known her since we were children!"

"You led me on Chloe!" I screamed, covering my face with my hands, "You made me believe I had a chance with her! Only for me to come to the realization that you two are in love with _each other_!" I sobbed.

"In love with each oth- Beca what the hell are you talking about?" Chloe crossed her arms in front of her chest, looking more than a little confused.

"I saw how the two of you got all buddy-buddy with each other, and right in front of me too! How could you Chloe? She was all red, and stuttering, your voice was all husky, and tempting.." Chloe put her index finger to my lip, effectively shutting me up.

"First of all She was nervous, red, and stuttering because she was embarrassed in front of her crush. Secondly, I have a throat condition, I have nodes..." She trailed off, her eyes getting moist.

"What are nodes?"

"Vocal nodules," She sighed sadly, "They sit of your wind pipe are crush your dreams!" She muttered dejectedly.

"Uhhh...But _what_ are they?" I questioned, feeling stupid.

"It's the rubbing together of vocal cords at above average rate, with out proper lubrication."

"wow," I whistled, "You sounded like The Barbie there for a second." I laughed, trying and failing at lightening the mood.

"Who do you think explained to me what they were in the first place?" She deadpanned. "Beca, Can I tell you a story? It's not a very happy one, in fact it's a horror story, but would you mind? I'd like for you to hear it."

I gulped, this didn't sound promising, but nodded reluctantly.

She sighed, before beginning. "There once was this young blonde high school freshman, who hadn't the care in the world, though she was kinda sad cause her best friend moved back to her home country England, to live with her father and brother after her mother died. The freshman girl's name was Dona, she was kinda popular, but at the same time she was a total dork." She smiled softly. "As school started up, she gained a new set of friends, though she never forgot the old one, they wrote letters back and forth, you see." She paused for a moment, making sure I was following. "Dona looked forward to these letters, because they always made her feel better after her biology class. Biology was hard for Dona, because you there was this teacher named Mr. Fenton, and he liked Dona just a little too much. He was convinced they were meant for each other, and would lean over her in class, checking her work, or so he claimed, and would put his arm around her in the process. He would brush up against her, ask her to stay after class, call to check up on her. And It creeped her out." She stopped again to take a deep breath.

"Teachers and students alike noticed his infatuation with and reported it, he was suspended while his case was review then later fired, and that should be the end of it right? _Wrong_. He still called her, sent her letters, bumped into her in weird places at odd times, too many coincidences. A Restraining order was put into place, He didn't like that much." Her voice cracked, could tell there would be no happiness or rainbows at the end of this story.

Trying to comfort her I placed my arm around her shoulders. "Don't!" She tensed, "Just let me finish." she whispered softly, sniffling.

"One night Dona went out with her friend named Olivia, They had went to the movies. Olivia's mom had picked them up late at night, when the movie ended, and they laughed and joked around together in the van on the way to Dona's house." A tear slipped down her cheek. "As they arrived, they laughed some more, and Dona waved good bye to the two, thanking them for the ride. She unlocked the door and stepped inside, shimming out of her coat and hanging in up in the hall closet. 'I'm home!' she called out. But got no response in return, which she thought was weird, and unusual. 'Mom? Dad?' she had tried again. The game was on in the living room, so surly some one was up? as were all the lights, and Dona's mom was anal about leaving lights on!" She chuckled halfheartedly,

"Now Beca this is where it gets dark, do you still wish to hear this?" I nodded by head, transfixed by her story. "very well," she started again. "She made her way upstairs, intending to take a shower, then go to bed, as she reached the top she could hear her younger brother's t.v. and she had rolled her eyes, he always had that thing blaring. Dona walked with quick strides to her door, She tripped over a bat in the door way, her brother's bat. Fed up she grabbed the bat and stormed out of her room and into her brother's across the hall. 'I almost killed myself on this you little butt!' he had ignored her, laying face down on his bed, seemingly watching the kung fu that was coming through the speakers of his television. 'You here me?' again no response, 'Turn the T.v. down!' she used the bat to poke him in the side, then flipped him over with. She dropped the bat at what she saw, sobbing into her hands, Dona's brother had blood dripping from the corners of his mouth and leaking from his nostrils. He had several stab wounds in his chest and stomach," She choked. "Then She heard his voice, Mr. Fenton's, 'Where is she!'" Chloe's voice deepened, as if she were male, she seemed far away, as if in a trance. " 'She's not here!' came the desperate cry of her mother, there was a bang on her parents door, as if a body had connected with it, then Dona had run back into her brother's room, and quickly hid under the bed, and just in time too.." She stopped momentarily, wiping at her eyes, and trying to calm her breathing. "Her mother had run into said room, and tripped over the bat that Dona had dropped, Fenton quickly pinned her bloody meat cleaver upright in his hand. 'Where is she! She is mine! Where is she!' Fenton had asked, shaking her mother, Dona and her mother locked eyes, and Dona had to cover her mouth to keep from being caught. 'Please! She's not here!' her mother tried again, "Where is she!' He yelled, holding the knife threateningly, 'She's at a sleep over! please!' Dona's mother had begged. 'She belongs to me!' he had whispered before brutally murdering her mom right before her very eyes." Chloe's body shook with silent sobs as she told this story.

"He left soon after, and Dona called the cops, never once leaving her hiding spot, in fear. She quickly moved in with her Aunt and uncle, but later had to go to the station to identify him as the murderer. 'She has nobody left' He had said, "all she has is me, we're in love you know, this is just a bump in the road, I'll see you soon Dona!' She had left crying. She had nightmares for months. But they slowly went away, up until 3 years later a day before her senior prom. They started again, but she figured it was just nerves, but later she was at a salon with all her female friends, and she looked out the window, she swore she saw fenton standing there before a bus passed by him and he was gone. She brushed it off as a figment of her imagination. Later she left with said friends and they arrived at the prom expecting it to be a night to die for, but not literally..." She chuckled darkly.

"Dona's friends one by one started to go missing, all going up to the suite but never coming back down. Right as they were about to announce king and queen, the lights had shut off, an alarm rang through the ballroom, "Alert, this is an emergency, please exit the building at once.' Now Dona didn't want to leave her mother's scarf, her only connection to her, upstairs in their suite. She quickly ran to the elevator and took it up, running to their room, she located the scarf as she hear a voice she thought she'd never hear again, 'Oh, how I've missed you!' The cops quickly busted in after they had heard her scream at finding her friend Claire's dead body under the bed. They escorted her out, looking for Fenton, but he had already escaped... Dona left with her boyfriend of two years, going home in the back of a cop car all shaken up. they quickly made their way up to Dona's room and laid down, watching the news, they fell asleep. She woke up from a nightmare and went to go take her meds. when she got back she tried to thank her boyfriend Bobby for staying, she nudged him, and his head lolled to the side, his neck slashed, he was dead. She went to scream, but heard soft foot steps, saw a shadow creeping closer to her door. She cover her mouth to keep from making noise. Slowly backing up into the closet. A cop opened her door and she sighed with relief, but a hand roughly clamped over her mouth, a knife by her ear, 'Shh! Or they'll find us." A scream sounded down stairs, and the cop ran to it, leaving her alone with the killer. 'Are you ready to go with me?' he had ask, and she hesitantly nodded her head, before biting his finger, he let go of her with a yelp, and she burst through the closet doors, tripping as he grabbed her leg. She kick at him, hitting him in the nose. he rose above her, blade poised to kill her, before the cop shot him multiple times and he died, Dona rolled out of the way of his body. A few day's later her friend that moved to Britain, moved back with her brother, that friends name was Aubrey. Dona dyed her hair a cooper color and changed her name to Chloe to make a new life, to start over, later both Aubrey and Chloe were accepted to Barden University..." Chloe cried.

I wrapped my arms around her, and she buried her head in my neck, breathing deeply. I let us fall back into a laying position, pulling the covers over our legs I ran my fingers through her hair whispering sweet nothings as she cried.

Chloe soon fell asleep, in my arms, and I passed out with her, having nightmares of obsessed teacher's killing a blonde Chloe's parents.

**A/N: So I'm still debating on if it's going to be Triple Treble..I've set it up so I could do either... but I will be accepting prompts for Triple Treble, Bechloe, Chaubrey, and Mitchisen. **

**So tell me what you think?**

**Send me prompts! Also I'm looking for a Beta for this Fic!**


	10. Chapter 9: A scheming Chloe

Chapter 9: A sceming Chloe

It had been a week since Chloe told me Dona's story, we grew attached at the hip in that short amount of time. I now often found my self thinking about what it would be like to actually be in a relationship with Chloe? Would she be the same person, or would I view her differently? So far only she and Aubrey have managed to get my attention, they were both so beautiful with such different personalities. But I've never actually giving too much thought to the idea of being intimate with Chloe. I'm not sure if I could even see my self dating her.

Aubrey snapped her fingers in front of my face, effectively scaring the shit out of me. "What?" I tried to calm my racing heart.

Aubrey had a victorious smirk on her face. She turned to look at Chloe, "We_ can't_ be late Chlo," she stressed, turning back to me. "She's going to have to find her own ride, we still have to set up!" She pushed her lips to the side, furrowing her eyebrows. She was so beautiful.

"Go ahead and go outside, go start the car or something Bree. I need to talk to Bec real fast, it will only take a second." Chloe smiled, her red hair falling over her shoulders in cherry curls. Aubrey stood there for a second longer, before departing with an exaggerated sigh. Chloe's eyes locked on mine. Her crystal blue eyes gleamed mischievously. I gulped. "Okay," She advanced, placing her arms around my neck, leaning in close. "You can play that song by Lu Lu and the lampshades right?"

"When I'm gone? yeah why?" I was confused.

Chloe grinned, "do you know how to play any... _other_.. songs with a cup?" her voice dropped an octave, startling me, before I understood.

It was my turn to grin, "what'd you have in mind?"

**A/N: Okay so I know it's short, like super short! but it's meant to only be a teaser/filler... currently half way done with chapter 10... this is the unedited version, I'm waiting for my beta to look it over and then I'll replace it :) I want you to guess what's going to happen... see if any of you are on the right track! TT is not gonna be for a LONG while... if at all... I'm not sure yet, I have so much planned! ;) also even though it's a ways a way, I want to hear baby names! but maybe I won't make Aubrey pregnant... who knows... anyways I love your reviews! they motivate me to write :) keep it up! thanks**


End file.
